OCs Needed for New Story: Beyond the Clans
by Ivy the Lonely Potato
Summary: I just need some OCs for a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I have a new story that I'm planning on doing: Beyond the Clans. The story is based on a forum, called "The Clan of the Prowling Panther: A Forum Dedicated to Roleplaying", by _Winter of Shadows_. Just search it in the search bar up there, and you'll find it. But yeah, I'm looking for OCs for it. The ranks aren't really the same as the book series, so I'll to to explain it: Male and Female leaders are basically a male and a female leader to lead the clan. There's only one deputy, but there's sentinels, which are basically other deputies. Then there's warriors, hunters, and scouts, and each one has a lead. Apprentices can train to be one, but they can spend another 4 moons to train to be an assassin, a watcher, or a sentinel. Watcher's babysit cats, assassins are spies, and you already know what sentinels are (if you understood, anyways). Then there are omegas. Omegas are basically what Cinderpelt and Briarlight would have been. And then subordinates are like the cats without a place in the clan. I hope that made sense? There's more info on it in the forum I already told you about. Now, onto the open parts:

 **SpruceClan**

 **Male Leader:**

Badgerstar \- Big in every possible way. Strong build, long and powerful legs, long tail, long wide muzzle, black fur, dark brown stripe going down his back; dark brown eyes; adoptive father of Echokit. ( _Jaydomination_ )

 **Female Leader:**

Redstar \- Dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail; yellow eyes, left one has a scar on it, making it hard to see out of. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

 **Deputy:**

Stonepool \- A grey tom with one scar on his shoulder and one scar on his muzzle; amber eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

 **Sentinels:**

Cloverpatch \- Grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and white paws; hazel eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Windrunner \- Tall, muscular, black tiger tabby tom with lighter stripes, a scarred muzzle; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littleplant \- Smaller than average grey tom with slightly darker grey patches, short fur; bright blue eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Hazelpaw \- Unusually small snowshoe she-cat; soft hazel eyes; training to be Medicine Cat; apprentice of Littleplant. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Assassins:**

Crowflight \- Jet black tom with white front paws and a white tail tip; icy blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _ONE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Warrior:**

Deerthroat \- A long legged black tom with a light brown throat and chin; leaf green eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Warriors:**

Moonfoot \- A white she-cat; dark green eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ThunderClan_ )

Larksong \- Brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes. ( _Redwut_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Hunter:**

 ** _ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Hunters:**

Bramblespot \- Fluffy tawny she-cat with black speckles; yellow eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Beetlewing \- A jet black tom with dark grey tabby stripes; loyal green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Scout:**

Flamefeather \- Sly ginger tom with sleek fur and pale stripes with firey brown paws and ears; she green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Scouts:**

Breezestem \- A patched black and white she-cat with grey paws and ears; green eyes.

 ** _FOUR SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Apprentices:**

Sootpaw \- A short pale white she-cat; grey eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of Stonepool. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Moosepaw \- A small, lithe tom with sleek, dark grey fur, and a long, plumed tail; murky green eyes; training to be a Scout; apprentice of _. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Skypaw \- Wiry grey and white patched she-cat with long whiskers and a semi-long fluffy tail; amber eyes; training to be a Scout; apprentice of Flamefeather. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Tallpaw \- A tall grey tom; yellow eyes; training to be a Hunter; apprentice of Bramblespot. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Firepaw \- Dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail; amber eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of _. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Raccoonpaw \- A brown tom with a fluffy, black striped tail; very light blue eyes. ( _Heathertail of StarClan_ )

Greypaw \- A grey tom with dark grey stripes and tail stripes; blue green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Hailpaw \- A very dark grey tom with white speckles on his back that look sort of like hail; blue eyes; training to be a Setinal; apprentice of Windrunner. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Subordinates:**

 ** _ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Omegas:**

Fawnstripe \- A fluffy cream and tawny tom with darker brown stripes, missing an ear and three teeth; shy amber eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Furzeslip \- A bright ginger tom with lynx-like ears with brown tips, dark brown patches, blind in his left eye; blind white left eye, amber right eye. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Watchers:**

Antflame \- Dark ginger she-cat with black flame-shaped patches all over her back; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Mothers:**

Miststream \- Misty grey she-cat with white tabby stripes on her back; pale green eyes; mother of Silverkit, Lilykit, Cloudkit, and Ravenkit. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Kits:**

Silverkit \- Silvery grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and paws; pale green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Cloudkit \- Snow white she-cat with black front paws and silver back paws; blue green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Lilykit \- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes going down her back and white stripes in between all the black stripes; pale blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Ravenkit \- Handsome jet black tom with one black paw, one white paw, one silver paw, and one dark grey paw; amber eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Echokit \- Grey she-cat with faint dark grey tabby patterns; green eyes ( _Jaydomination_ )

Hawkkit \- Light grey tabby tom; blue eyes. ( _Redwut_ )

 ** _UNKNOWN SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Elders:**

Blackface \- A dusty white tom with a black face; amber eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Darkrose \- A dark black tabby she-cat with white tiger stripes; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **GaleClan**

 **Male Leader:**

 ** _ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Female Leader:**

Amberstar \- A white she-cat with light ginger stripes, darker ginger ears; amber eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Deputy:**

Feathershade \- A slender, ash-brown she-cat with slightly oversized ears; yellow eyes; the female sentinel is taking her place as deputy until Applekit has become an apprentice. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **_ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **_ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Assassins:**

Heathertail \- Pretty pale she-cat with a white speckled back and tail, snow white ear-tufts; pale blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Blackstream \- Pure black she-cat with a thin scar across her muzzle, slender and pretty; dark green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Tigerfall \- Dark grey tiger tabby with black stripes, paws, and tail tip, tall, skinny, and pretty; forest green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 **Sentinels:**

Talonstrike \- Muscular tom with a dark blue-grey , almost black, pelt, and long legs; icy blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _ONE FEMALE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Lead Warrior:**

Shadeheart \- Dark grey she-cat with silvery grey tabby stripes; commanding blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Warriors:**

Treeclaw \- A short-furred light grey she-cat with a short tail, short whiskers, black tabby stripes, missing her left ear; pale green eyes. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Greytooth \- A grey tom with darker grey patches and lighter grey patches; pale blue eyes.

 ** _FOUR SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Hunter:**

Stormpelt \- A stormy grey tom with white paws and white tabby stripes; glowing yellw eyes. ( _Candymouse22_ )

 **Hunters:**

Brackencloud \- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and a golden-white underbelly and chest; blue eyes. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Shadowrock \- Charcoal grey tom, muscular, tall, and handsome; sparkling pale green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 ** _FOUR SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Scout:**

Stripetail \- Pale she-cat with black tiger tabby stripes; pale green eyes.

 **Scouts:**

Longfoot \- Dark grey tabby she-cat with long legs, long whiskers, and a long tail, small feet; blue eyes.

 ** _FIVE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Apprentices:**

Lynxpaw \- A creme she-cat with a bob-tail, dark brown tabby stripes, a white chest and underbelly; blue eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of Shadeheart. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

Foxpaw \- Large ginger tom with a bushy tail; amber eyes; training to be training to be a hunter; apprentice of Brackencloud. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Dandelionpaw \- Pretty golden she-cat with a long feathery tail; pale yellow eyes; training to be a warrior; apprentice of Treeclaw. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Nightpaw \- Jet black tom with smokey grey patches; blue eyes; training to be a scout; apprentice of _. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Rainpaw \- Silver spotted tabby with darker grey markings, muscular, has a sleek pelt, sort of handsome; golden eyes; training to be an Assassin; apprentice of Blackstream. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Brokenpaw \- Silver bull's eye tabby with black markings, slim, tall, scar across her face; golden eyes; training to be an Assassin; apprentice of Tigerfall. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 **Subordinates:**

Appleshade \- Short-furred jet-black tom with a long tail, long whiskers, creme tabby stripes, several notches in his left ear; pale green eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

Cleartail \- Small pure white she-cat, mute; green eyes.

 **Omegas:**

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Watchers:**

Quailfeather \- Dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, black paws, and silver ears; forest green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Mothers:**

Feathershade \- A slender ash-brown she-cat with slightly oversized ears; yellow eyes; adoptive mother of Applekit, expecting kits. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Windrunner \- Mottled grey-and-white she-cat with white paws and dark grey ears; caramel eyes; mother of Flickerkit and Firekit.

 _ **TWO SPOTS LEFT**_

 **Kits:**

Applekit \- Tiny speckled ginger tom with a thin build; dark green eyes. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

 ** _UNKNOWN SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Elders:**

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

* * *

I hope that made sense... If it didn't, oh well, you know what to search. If you don't know what to search, search _The Clan of the Prowling Panter: A Forum Deticated to Roleplaying_. It'll have the answer to life's problems. Never mind. But it does have info on the ranks. So go there, check it out, maybe even join it?

Now, for the fill-out form!

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Gender:**

 **Romantic Preference:**

 **Mentor/Apprentice:**

 **Family (includes mate and kits)**

 **Training to be (apprentices only):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

* * *

And, yes, I did get permission from _Winter of Shadows_ to use his forum. Yeah.

~Ivyclaw


	2. A Few More OCs!

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I have a new story that I'm planning on doing: Beyond the Clans. The story is based on a forum, called "The Clan of the Prowling Panther: A Forum Dedicated to Roleplaying", by _Winter of Shadows_. Just search it in the search bar up there, and you'll find it. But yeah, I'm looking for OCs for it. The ranks aren't really the same as the book series, so I'll to to explain it: Male and Female leaders are basically a male and a female leader to lead the clan. There's only one deputy, but there's sentinels, which are basically other deputies. Then there's warriors, hunters, and scouts, and each one has a lead. Apprentices can train to be one, but they can spend another 4 moons to train to be an assassin, a watcher, or a sentinel. Watcher's babysit cats, assassins are spies, and you already know what sentinels are (if you understood, anyways). Then there are omegas. Omegas are basically what Cinderpelt and Briarlight would have been. And then subordinates are like the cats without a place in the clan. I hope that made sense? There's more info on it in the forum I already told you about. Now, onto the open parts:

 **SpruceClan**

 **Male Leader:**

Badgerstar \- Big in every possible way. Strong build, long and powerful legs, long tail, long wide muzzle, black fur, dark brown stripe going down his back; dark brown eyes; adoptive father of Echokit. ( _Jaydomination_ )

 **Female Leader:**

Redstar \- Dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail; yellow eyes, left one has a scar on it, making it hard to see out of. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

 **Deputy:**

Stonepool \- A grey tom with one scar on his shoulder and one scar on his muzzle; amber eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

 **Sentinels:**

Cloverpatch \- Grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and white paws; hazel eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Windrunner \- Tall, muscular, black tiger tabby tom with lighter stripes, a scarred muzzle; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littleplant \- Smaller than average grey tom with slightly darker grey patches, short fur; bright blue eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Hazelpaw \- Unusually small snowshoe she-cat; soft hazel eyes; training to be Medicine Cat; apprentice of Littleplant. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Assassins:**

Crowflight \- Jet black tom with white front paws and a white tail tip; icy blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _ONE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Warrior:**

Deerthroat \- A long legged black tom with a light brown throat and chin; leaf green eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Warriors:**

Moonfoot \- A white she-cat; dark green eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ThunderClan_ )

Larksong \- Brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes. ( _Redwut_ )

Mutestep \- Grey tabby with a white nose, mute; green eyes. ( _MuteStep the Cat_ )

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Hunter:**

Mintfur \- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and white patches; amber eyes. ( _Amberheart GUEST_)

 **Hunters:**

Bramblespot \- Fluffy tawny she-cat with black speckles; yellow eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Beetlewing \- A jet black tom with dark grey tabby stripes; loyal green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Rabbitfood \- Light she-cat with light grey patches; blue eyes. ( _MuteStep the Cat_ )

Mothpelt \- Golden brown she-cat with long whiskers and long legs; blue eyes.

Robinflight \- Red tom with a muscular build; green eyes.

 **Lead Scout:**

Flamefeather \- Sly ginger tom with sleek fur and pale stripes with firey brown paws and ears; shy green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Scouts:**

Breezestem \- A patched black and white she-cat with grey paws and ears; green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _FOUR SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Apprentices:**

Sootpaw \- A short pale white she-cat; grey eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of Stonepool. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Moosepaw \- A small, lithe tom with sleek, dark grey fur, and a long, plumed tail; murky green eyes; training to be a Scout; apprentice of Breezestem. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Skypaw \- Wiry grey and white patched she-cat with long whiskers and a semi-long fluffy tail; amber eyes; training to be a Scout; apprentice of Flamefeather. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Tallpaw \- A tall grey tom; yellow eyes; training to be a Hunter; apprentice of Bramblespot. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Firepaw \- Dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail; amber eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of _. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Raccoonpaw \- A brown tom with a fluffy, black striped tail; very light blue eyes. ( _Heathertail of StarClan_ )

Greypaw \- A grey tom with dark grey stripes and tail stripes; blue green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Hailpaw \- A very dark grey tom with white speckles on his back that look sort of like hail; blue eyes; training to be a Setinal; apprentice of Windrunner. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Blossompaw \- Small and sly she-cat with dark red fur with a white chest, paws, and a leaf shaped patch between her light blue eyes; training to be a Sentinel; apprentice of Cloverpatch.

 **Subordinates:**

Tinyfeather \- Small dark grey she-cat with long, feathery whisker; deep blue eyes.

 **Omegas:**

Fawnstripe \- A fluffy cream and tawny tom with darker brown stripes, missing an ear and three teeth; shy amber eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Furzeslip \- A bright ginger tom with lynx-like ears with brown tips, dark brown patches, blind in his left eye; blind white left eye, amber right eye. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Watchers:**

Antflame \- Dark ginger she-cat with black flame-shaped patches all over her back; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Mothers:**

Miststream \- Misty grey she-cat with white tabby stripes on her back; pale green eyes; mother of Silverkit, Lilykit, Cloudkit, and Ravenkit. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Lilypelt \- A light grey she-cat with long fur and a small build; sarcastic blue eyes; mother of Mistkit and Swankit, adoptive mother of Hawkkit. ( _Mistystar of CanyonClan_ )

 **Kits:**

Silverkit \- Silvery grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and paws; pale green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Cloudkit \- Snow white she-cat with black front paws and silver back paws; blue green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Lilykit \- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes going down her back and white stripes in between all the black stripes; pale blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Ravenkit \- Handsome jet black tom with one black paw, one white paw, one silver paw, and one dark grey paw; amber eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Echokit \- Grey she-cat with faint dark grey tabby patterns; green eyes ( _Jaydomination_ )

Hawkkit \- Light grey tabby tom; blue eyes. ( _Redwut_ )

Swankit \- A pretty white she-kit with black ears; green eyes. ( _Mistystar of CanyonClan_ )

Mistkit \- A light grey she-cat with a small build; blue eyes. ( _Mistystar of CanyonClan_ )

 **Elders:**

Blackface \- A dusty white tom with a black face; amber eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Darkrose \- A dark black tabby she-cat with white tiger stripes; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **GaleClan**

 **Male Leader:**

 ** _ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Female Leader:**

Amberstar \- A white she-cat with light ginger stripes, darker ginger ears; amber eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Deputy:**

Feathershade \- A slender, ash-brown she-cat with slightly oversized ears; yellow eyes; the female sentinel is taking her place as deputy until Applekit has become an apprentice. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

 **Medicine Cat:**

Jaywhisper \- A dark grey tom with light grey stripes, mute; soft green eyes. ( _Amberheart GUEST_)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **_ONE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Assassins:**

Heathertail \- Pretty pale she-cat with a white speckled back and tail, snow white ear-tufts; pale blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Blackstream \- Pure black she-cat with a thin scar across her muzzle, slender and pretty; dark green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Tigerfall \- Dark grey tiger tabby with black stripes, paws, and tail tip, tall, skinny, and pretty; forest green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 **Sentinels:**

Talonstrike \- Muscular tom with a dark blue-grey , almost black, pelt, and long legs; icy blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _ONE FEMALE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Lead Warrior:**

Shadeheart \- Dark grey she-cat with silvery grey tabby stripes; commanding blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Warriors:**

Treeclaw \- A short-furred light grey she-cat with a short tail, short whiskers, black tabby stripes, missing her left ear; pale green eyes. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Greytooth \- A grey tom with darker grey patches and lighter grey patches; pale blue eyes.

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Hunter:**

Stormpelt \- A stormy grey tom with white paws and white tabby stripes; glowing yellw eyes. ( _Candymouse22_ )

 **Hunters:**

Brackencloud \- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and a golden-white underbelly and chest; blue eyes. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Shadowrock \- Charcoal grey tom, muscular, tall, and handsome; sparkling pale green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Scout:**

Stripetail \- Pale she-cat with black tiger tabby stripes; pale green eyes.

 **Scouts:**

Longfoot \- Dark grey tabby she-cat with long legs, long whiskers, and a long tail, small feet; blue eyes.

Willowspirit \- Light grey she-cat with white paws, white nose, white underbelly and chest; light blue eyes. ( _Amberheart GUEST_)

Skyblaze \- Solid grey tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail; amber eyes.

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Apprentices:**

Lynxpaw \- A creme she-cat with a bob-tail, dark brown tabby stripes, a white chest and underbelly; blue eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of Shadeheart. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

Foxpaw \- Large ginger tom with a bushy tail; amber eyes; training to be training to be a hunter; apprentice of Brackencloud. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Dandelionpaw \- Pretty golden she-cat with a long feathery tail; pale yellow eyes; training to be a warrior; apprentice of Treeclaw. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Nightpaw \- Jet black tom with smokey grey patches; blue eyes; training to be a scout; apprentice of Longfoot. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Rainpaw \- Silver spotted tabby with darker grey markings, muscular, has a sleek pelt, sort of handsome; golden eyes; training to be an Assassin; apprentice of Blackstream. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Brokenpaw \- Silver bull's eye tabby with black markings, slim, tall, scar across her face; golden eyes; training to be an Assassin; apprentice of Tigerfall. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 **Subordinates:**

Appleshade \- Short-furred jet-black tom with a long tail, long whiskers, creme tabby stripes, several notches in his left ear; pale green eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

Cleartail \- Small pure white she-cat, mute; green eyes.

 **Omegas:**

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Watchers:**

Quailfeather \- Dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, black paws, and silver ears; forest green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Mothers:**

Feathershade \- A slender ash-brown she-cat with slightly oversized ears; yellow eyes; adoptive mother of Applekit, expecting kits. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Windrunner \- Mottled grey-and-white she-cat with white paws and dark grey ears; caramel eyes; mother of Flickerkit and Firekit.

 _ **TWO SPOTS LEFT**_

 **Kits:**

Applekit \- Tiny speckled ginger tom with a thin build; dark green eyes. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

 ** _UNKNOWN SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Elders:**

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

* * *

I hope that made sense... If it didn't, oh well, you know what to search. If you don't know what to search, search _The Clan of the Prowling Panter: A Forum Deticated to Roleplaying_. It'll have the answer to life's problems. Never mind. But it does have info on the ranks. So go there, check it out, maybe even join it?

Now, for the fill-out form!

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Gender:**

 **Romantic Preference:**

 **Mentor/Apprentice:**

 **Family (includes mate and kits)**

 **Training to be (apprentices only):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

* * *

And, yes, I did get permission from _Winter of Shadows_ to use his forum. Yeah.

~Ivyclaw


	3. GaleClan needed

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I have a new story that I'm planning on doing: Beyond the Clans. The story is based on a forum, called "The Clan of the Prowling Panther: A Forum Dedicated to Roleplaying", by _Winter of Shadows_. Just search it in the search bar up there, and you'll find it. But yeah, I'm looking for OCs for it. The ranks aren't really the same as the book series, so I'll to to explain it: Male and Female leaders are basically a male and a female leader to lead the clan. There's only one deputy, but there's sentinels, which are basically other deputies. Then there's warriors, hunters, and scouts, and each one has a lead. Apprentices can train to be one, but they can spend another 4 moons to train to be an assassin, a watcher, or a sentinel. Watcher's babysit cats, assassins are spies, and you already know what sentinels are (if you understood, anyways). Then there are omegas. Omegas are basically what Cinderpelt and Briarlight would have been. And then subordinates are like the cats without a place in the clan. I hope that made sense? There's more info on it in the forum I already told you about. Now, onto the open parts:

 **SpruceClan**

 **Male Leader:**

Badgerstar \- Big in every possible way. Strong build, long and powerful legs, long tail, long wide muzzle, black fur, dark brown stripe going down his back; dark brown eyes; adoptive father of Echokit. ( _Jaydomination_ )

 **Female Leader:**

Redstar \- Dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail; yellow eyes, left one has a scar on it, making it hard to see out of. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

 **Deputy:**

Stonepool \- A grey tom with one scar on his shoulder and one scar on his muzzle; amber eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

 **Sentinels:**

Cloverpatch \- Grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and white paws; hazel eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Windrunner \- Tall, muscular, black tiger tabby tom with lighter stripes, a scarred muzzle; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littleplant \- Smaller than average grey tom with slightly darker grey patches, short fur; bright blue eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Hazelpaw \- Unusually small snowshoe she-cat; soft hazel eyes; training to be Medicine Cat; apprentice of Littleplant. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Assassins:**

Crowflight \- Jet black tom with white front paws and a white tail tip; icy blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Silentstrike \- Jet-black tom with a slick glossy pelt; bright golden eyes. ( _Tawnypelt37_ )

 **Lead Warrior:**

Deerthroat \- A long legged black tom with a light brown throat and chin; leaf green eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Warriors:**

Moonfoot \- A white she-cat; dark green eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ThunderClan_ )

Larksong \- Brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes. ( _Redwut_ )

Mutestep \- Grey tabby with a white nose, mute; green eyes. ( _MuteStep the Cat_ )

Shadeclaw \- Dark ginger tom with black paws, tail, and ears; golden-brown eyes. ( _Tawnypelt37_ )

Silvertail \- A jet black she-cat with a silver tail tip; silver eyes. ( _GUEST_ )

 **Lead Hunter:**

Blazeheart \- Golden tom with cream dapples; golden eyes. ( _Reeds that Sway in Breeze_ )

 **Hunters:**

Bramblespot \- Fluffy tawny she-cat with black speckles; yellow eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Beetlewing \- A jet black tom with dark grey tabby stripes; loyal green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Rabbitfood \- Light she-cat with light grey patches; blue eyes. ( _MuteStep the Cat_ )

Mothpelt \- Golden brown she-cat with long whiskers and long legs; blue eyes.

Mintfur \- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and white patches; amber eyes. ( _Amberheart_ _GUEST_ )

 **Lead Scout:**

Flamefeather \- Sly ginger tom with sleek fur and pale stripes with firey brown paws and ears; she green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Scouts:**

Breezestem \- A patched black and white she-cat with grey paws and ears; green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Darkflare \- Black she-cat with silvery-black paws, ears, muzzle, and ears; blue eyes. ( _Tawnypelt37_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Apprentices:**

Sootpaw \- A short pale white she-cat; grey eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of Stonepool. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Moosepaw \- A small, lithe tom with sleek, dark grey fur, and a long, plumed tail; murky green eyes; training to be a Scout; apprentice of Breezestem. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Skypaw \- Wiry grey and white patched she-cat with long whiskers and a semi-long fluffy tail; amber eyes; training to be a Scout; apprentice of Flamefeather. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Tallpaw \- A tall grey tom; yellow eyes; training to be a Hunter; apprentice of Bramblespot. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Firepaw \- Dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail; amber eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of _. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Raccoonpaw \- A brown tom with a fluffy, black striped tail; very light blue eyes. ( _Heathertail of StarClan_ )

Greypaw \- A grey tom with dark grey stripes and tail stripes; blue green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Hailpaw \- A very dark grey tom with white speckles on his back that look sort of like hail; blue eyes; training to be a Setinal; apprentice of Windrunner. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Blossompaw \- Small and sly she-cat with dark red fur with a white chest, paws, and a leaf shaped patch between her light blue eyes; training to be a Sentinel; apprentice of Cloverpatch.

 **Subordinates:**

Tinyfeather \- Small dark grey she-cat with long, feathery whisker; deep blue eyes.

 **Omegas:**

Fawnstripe \- A fluffy cream and tawny tom with darker brown stripes, missing an ear and three teeth; shy amber eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

Furzeslip \- A bright ginger tom with lynx-like ears with brown tips, dark brown patches, blind in his left eye; blind white left eye, amber right eye. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Watchers:**

Antflame \- Dark ginger she-cat with black flame-shaped patches all over her back; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **Mothers:**

Miststream \- Misty grey she-cat with white tabby stripes on her back; pale green eyes; mother of Silverkit, Lilykit, Cloudkit, and Ravenkit. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Shadedflow \- black she-cat with with silvery-black paws, ears, muzzle, and ears; blue eyes; mother of Flowkit and Wolfkit; adoptive mother of Hawkkit and Shadowkit. ( _Tawnypelt37_ )

 **Kits:**

Silverkit \- Silvery grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and paws; pale green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Cloudkit \- Snow white she-cat with black front paws and silver back paws; blue green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Lilykit \- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes going down her back and white stripes in between all the black stripes; pale blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Ravenkit \- Handsome jet black tom with one black paw, one white paw, one silver paw, and one dark grey paw; amber eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Echokit \- Grey she-cat with faint dark grey tabby patterns; green eyes ( _Jaydomination_ )

Hawkkit \- Light grey tabby tom; blue eyes. ( _Redwut_ )

Shadowkit \- Sleek black she-cat; bright green eyes. ( _Flower GUEST_)

Flowkit \- Black tom with with silver paws and ears; blue eyes. ( _Tawnypelt37_ )

Wolfkit \- Very dark grey she-cat with golden-edged ears and underbelly; golden eyes. ( _Tawnypelt37_ )

 **Elders:**

Blackface \- A dusty white tom with a black face; amber eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

Darkrose \- A dark black tabby she-cat with white tiger stripes; green eyes. ( _Hazelfeather of StarClan_ )

 **GaleClan**

 **Male Leader:**

Bleakstar \- Dark steel black tom with a white blaze on his chest; blue-green eyes. ( _smol smol bunny_ )

 **Female Leader:**

Amberstar \- A white she-cat with light ginger stripes, darker ginger ears; amber eyes. ( _ScarletTheFallenYouth_ )

 **Deputy:**

Feathershade \- A slender, ash-brown she-cat with slightly oversized ears; yellow eyes; the female sentinel is taking her place as deputy until Applekit has become an apprentice. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

 **Medicine Cat:**

Jaywhisper \- A dark grey tom with light grey stripes, mute; soft green eyes. ( _Amberheart_ _GUEST_ )

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Winterfeild \- Dark silver tabby tom with lighter silver underbelly and chest, paws, ears, and tail tip; blue eyes with pink-and-purple specks.

 **Assassins:**

Heathertail \- Pretty pale she-cat with a white speckled back and tail, snow white ear-tufts; pale blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

Blackstream \- Pure black she-cat with a thin scar across her muzzle, slender and pretty; dark green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Tigerfall \- Dark grey tiger tabby with black stripes, paws, and tail tip, tall, skinny, and pretty; forest green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

 **Sentinels:**

Talonstrike \- Muscular tom with a dark blue-grey , almost black, pelt, and long legs; icy blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _ONE FEMALE SPOT LEFT_**

 **Lead Warrior:**

Shadeheart \- Dark grey she-cat with silvery grey tabby stripes; commanding blue eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 **Warriors:**

Treeclaw \- A short-furred light grey she-cat with a short tail, short whiskers, black tabby stripes, missing her left ear; pale green eyes. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Greytooth \- A grey tom with darker grey patches and lighter grey patches; pale blue eyes.

Thornfur \- Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes, and a white chest and underbelly; deep blue eyes. ( _smol smol sunny_ )

Timberfall \- Dark grey-brown tabby tom; green eyes.

Brokenclaw \- Brown tabby tom with light white markings, one of his claws are broken; blue eyes. ( _Wolfstorm of ShadowClan_ )

Lostfur \- Blue-grey tom with white markings, half of his fur is missing; yellow eyes.

 ** _ONE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Hunter:**

Stormpelt \- A stormy grey tom with white paws and white tabby stripes; glowing yellw eyes. ( _Candymouse22_ )

 **Hunters:**

Brackencloud \- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and a golden-white underbelly and chest; blue eyes. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Shadowrock \- Charcoal grey tom, muscular, tall, and handsome; sparkling pale green eyes. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Sorrelfeather \- Dark brown she-cat with dark ginger paws, patches, and white-tipped ears; yellow eyes. ( _smol smol sunny_ )

Thistlebird \- Pure white she-cat with dark grey paws, black ears, a black tail, and grey-black patches; amber eyes. ( _smol smol sunny_ )

 ** _ONE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Lead Scout:**

Stripetail \- Pale she-cat with black tiger tabby stripes; pale green eyes.

 **Scouts:**

Longfoot \- Dark grey tabby she-cat with long legs, long whiskers, and a long tail, small feet; blue eyes.

Willowspirit \- Light grey she-cat with white paws, white nose, white underbelly and chest; light blue eyes. ( _Amberheart_ _GUEST_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Apprentices:**

Lynxpaw \- A creme she-cat with a bob-tail, dark brown tabby stripes, a white chest and underbelly; blue eyes; training to be a Warrior; apprentice of Shadeheart. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

Foxpaw \- Large ginger tom with a bushy tail; amber eyes; training to be training to be a hunter; apprentice of Brackencloud. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Dandelionpaw \- Pretty golden she-cat with a long feathery tail; pale yellow eyes; training to be a warrior; apprentice of Treeclaw. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Nightpaw \- Jet black tom with smokey grey patches; blue eyes; training to be a scout; apprentice of Longfoot. ( _Candymouse22_ )

Rainpaw \- Silver spotted tabby with darker grey markings, muscular, has a sleek pelt, sort of handsome; golden eyes; training to be an Assassin; apprentice of Blackstream. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Brokenpaw \- Silver bull's eye tabby with black markings, slim, tall, scar across her face; golden eyes; training to be an Assassin; apprentice of Tigerfall. ( _I-really-hope-not_ )

Winterfeild \- Dark silver tabby tom with lighter silver underbelly and chest, paws, ears, and tail tip; blue eyes with pink-and-purple specks; training to be a Medicine Cat; apprentice of Jaywhisper.

 **Subordinates:**

Appleshade \- Short-furred jet-black tom with a long tail, long whiskers, creme tabby stripes, several notches in his left ear; pale green eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

Cleartail \- Small pure white she-cat, mute; green eyes. ( _Winter of Shadows_ )

 **Omegas:**

 ** _TWO SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Watchers:**

Quailfeather \- Dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, black paws, and silver ears; forest green eyes. ( _Ivyclaw of PineClan_ )

 ** _THREE SPOTS LEFT_**

 **Mothers:**

Feathershade \- A slender ash-brown she-cat with slightly oversized ears; yellow eyes; adoptive mother of Applekit, expecting kits. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Windflower \- Mottled grey-and-white she-cat with white paws and dark grey ears; caramel eyes; mother of Flickerkit and Firekit.

Moonfluff \- Beautifu fluffy silver-and-white tabby she-cat; green eyes.

 **Kits:**

Applekit \- Tiny speckled ginger tom with a thin build; dark green eyes. ( _PurpleCloud64_ )

Willowkit \- Dark grey she-cat; green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Tinderflower \- Dark grey mackerel tabby she-cat; green eyes. ** _  
_**

Druidheart \- Very dark silver spotted tabby tom; blue eyes.

Skypelt \- Blue-grey tom with white patches on his fur; blue eyes.

* * *

I hope that made sense... If it didn't, oh well, you know what to search. If you don't know what to search, search _The Clan of the Prowling Panter: A Forum Deticated to Roleplaying_. It'll have the answer to life's problems. Never mind. But it does have info on the ranks. So go there, check it out, maybe even join it?

Now, for the fill-out form!

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Gender:**

 **Romantic Preference:**

 **Mentor/Apprentice:**

 **Family (includes mate and kits)**

 **Training to be (apprentices only):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

* * *

And, yes, I did get permission from _Winter of Shadows_ to use his forum. Yeah.

~Ivyclaw

* * *

Please, more GaleClan cats?

Or SpruceClan scouts


End file.
